Curse Of The Wolf : The past!
by Who-I-am-x
Summary: Prequel for Curse Of The Wolf, but also independant story. So, what happened between Tori and Meilin, all those years ago? And how EXACTLY did Tori find out that she gave him a daughter, 16 years later?
1. Searing Pains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

_**Author's Note: If you have something nasty to say, say it to someone who gives a shit. Any flames will be ignored. Don't waste your time.**_

_**This is a prequel to COTW, sort of explaining what happened between Tori and Meilin…I may have to change a few minor details…**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Searing Pain**

"Rubes? Is that you sweetheart?" Tori turned his head away from the boring email he was under pressure to read.

The 'rules of the game' for his football training. He'd lost his control and punched the coach last week, but that didn't mean he was going to re-read the rules he'd skimmed so elegantly over when he began training.

"Uh…yeah, it's me…" Ruby sounded far from her usual self, and Tori frowned, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

As she came over to stand in the doorway, Tori felt an unfamiliar knot of dread in his stomach.

Ruby had been crying. That much was clear.  
There were smudges of mascara down her cheeks; her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" Tori was up immediately, walking straight over to his fiancée, with nothing but concern on his face.

But, to his shock, as he neared her, she backed away rather self-consciously.

"I…uh…oh, Tori…I don't know how I got here…" Her loud sob echoed through the hallway, and she placed her hand on her head in anguish.

"Ruby, I don't _get _it…what's going on…what's wrong?" Tori couldn't keep the edge from his voice this time.

Ruby met his steady gaze, and Tori felt the knot of tension in his stomach tighten.

"I…I mean, I'm…I'm l-leaving y-you." Ruby's voice shook with panic and distress. She seemed to notice the quiver in her own voice, and attempted to meet Tori's shocked gaze once more.

"I mean, I'm leaving you. I'm sorry, but…I can't pretend any more…I'm sorry, Tori. I really am." She turned to walk out the door, but Tori's strong arm stopped her.

"What, you think that's it, do you? You just _tell_ me it's over, and I just have to stand here and listen to that shit, and let you walk out? After the _two_ years we spent together, and you can't even tell me _why_?" Tori had raised his voice by now, and was reluctant to release Ruby's arm from his claw-like grip.

"Let go of me, Tori. I have to go. I have somewhere to be." She muttered, and Tori could hear her attempts to keep her voice calm.

"_Where_? What's more important to you than sorting this out? We can work through this, I'm sure we can!" Ruby spun round now, and Tori shrunk away slightly as he met the fire in her eyes.

"I don't _want_ to work it out, Tori! I don't love you, and you _probably _don't love me, not really! I have a shot at true love, and I won't let you ruin it for me! I never meant to hurt you, but I can't lead you on anymore." Her voice softened at this last part, and Tori had no choice but to stand completely still.

What the _hell _was going on?

Ruby was _leaving _him?

She had a _shot_ at true love?

He sank down onto the arm of the couch, barely noticing the fact that Ruby crouched down beside him as he went.

"Tori, I'm sorry." She attempted to meet his gaze once more, but he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Who?" Tori's question seemed to shock the young woman for a moment, and she turned away guiltily.

"W-what do you m-mean?" She stuttered, cursing herself for being so _scared_.

"You just said that you have a chance of _real_ love…so who are you leaving me _for_?" Tori spat, his voice oozing with venom and contempt.

"I…is that _really _important, Tori? It's got nothing to do with…_him_, it's us…it wouldn't work out…" He could see the tears in her eyes, but he didn't care.

Something inside him had snapped, and his usual discipline was out the window.

"_Who_?" He yelled, causing Ruby to jump, and there was fear mirrored in her usually confident eyes now.

"Tori, I'm so sorry…don't hate me…" And she burst into tears, causing Tori to feel a pang of guilt.

However, the guilt soon evaporated as Ruby uttered her next sentence, and Tori was sure the world stopped spinning for that moment.

"I'm in love with Julian." Ruby placed her hand on Tori's shoulder, praying he'd find some way to come to turns with it.

But he merely shook her hand away, and stood to tower above her, his eyes burning with a fire she hadn't seen before.

"Get _out_." Tori could no longer contain his anger, and she winced at his tone.

"Tor-" But he cut her off.

"I said get the hell out of my apartment. And don't even _think_ of coming back. And tell that baka yaro that I called my best friend to stay the _hell_ out of my way. Coz if I ever see him again, he won't survive."

"_Don't_ call Julian a stupid bastard! He doesn't deserve that, Tori…he doesn't even _know_ that I'm breaking up with you. And don't _you_ even think of laying a hand on him. Because if you _ever _hurt him, I'll be forced to use my magic on you. And then _you _won't survive." Ruby couldn't keep the hatred from her voice, but she'd gone beyond caring.

"Get _out_!" Tori yelled at her, and her confidence evaporated.

"What about my stuff?" Her voice was quivering now, and she shrunk away from her fiancé.

"I don't give a _shit_ about your _stuff_! Just get the hell out, and _stay_ out!"

And, to Tori's surprise, she did as she was told, walking as calmly as she could out of his apartment, his _life_ forever.

It wasn't until later that evening, when he picked up his coat, ready to take a walk in the brisk winter air and clear his mind, that he noticed Ruby's engagement ring on the hall table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORI'S POV

As I locked up the door to my apartment, clutching Ruby's engagement ring in my hand, I couldn't bring myself to cry.

It wasn't that I didn't care about Ruby.

It was my pride. I'd never allowed myself to cry, and I wasn't about to start here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JULIAN'S POV

I put the kettle on to boil, my mind racing.

What was going on between Tori and Ruby?

She'd turned up on my doorstep about ten minutes ago, tears and mascara streaking her face, and all she'd been able to say since was 'sorry'.

Had they broken up?

I couldn't help but notice the space on her finger, where her engagement ring used to be.

They'd never had an argument this bad before, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was partly my fault.

I'd had a conversation with Ruby earlier today, which I'd barely even thought about at the time, but now seemed suddenly significant to me.

She'd turned to me, when we were watching Tori play football, and said something along the lines of:

"Julian, if you think you're in love with someone, should you _tell_ them? I mean, even if it's not right?"

I'd assumed she was talking about Tori, and the fact that he had no magic.

"Yes. Otherwise you'd only regret it later on."

Now I couldn't help but wonder if it was this very advice that had brought about my best friend's heartache.

The click from the kettle soon awoke me from my thoughts, and as I poured the tea, I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that bubbled within me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RUBY'S POV

As Julian brought the teas into his sitting room, I felt the familiar apprehension that arose whenever he was around, and I prayed I wouldn't mess this up.

At least I had the comfort of knowing that even if I _did_, I could always just up and leave.

Go back to England or something…

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Julian's calm face gave me the sudden urge to laugh.

He really had _no_ idea.

"I left Tori." I took my time, wanting my revelation to be at the right time.

After all, it would probably be a moment I'd remember forever.

"_What_? _Why_?" Julian's eyes widened and I decided to take my chance now, before it was too late.

"Well…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORI'S POV

As I approached Julian's house, I wondered exactly what I'd do once I'd got there…

I was hardly going to punch him, beat the crap out of him in the middle of the road, with Ruby screaming at me to stop, like some crappy Japanese drama series…

I stopped as I reached his front door, wondering whether to ring the bell, slam on the hard wood surface, or just carry on walking down the road towards the King Penguin Park.

But, as I lifted my hand to raise the heavy metal knocker of the large oak doors, something caught my eye through his window.

Something moving on Julian's stairs, pale and reflecting the moonlight. It took me a while to work out that it was a _person_.

Scratch that.

It was two people.

Standing there, on the lowest steps, kissing and frantically ripping clothes from each other were my fiancé and best friend.

They were making their way up the steps now, and I saw a belt and Ruby's bra flying down the stairs.

I turned away abruptly, not wishing to see the inevitable boxers and thong joining the pile.

I turned, instead, to head towards the park, not wishing to go home to my empty bed, and have to think about what my best friend was doing now…

Or _who_ he was doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV

Tori slunk down on the seat of the swing, wondering how his life had become so messed up.

He placed his head in his hands, wondering why he didn't feel any pain at what he'd just seen.

Was Ruby right?

Did they really _not_ love each other?

As he sat there, wondering if perhaps he'd made a mistake in ever proposing to her, he heard a loud sob erupting from near the slide.

A woman's sob.

"I _hate_ you!" A familiar voice cried out, and a male body ran out of the park, swiftly followed by a cell phone.

Tori frowned at the collapsed and hysterical form, wondering why he recognized it, unsure if he should go and check the owner was ok.

"I hate you." The voice said, somewhat more quietly this time, obviously unaware that it was being eavesdropped on.

Tori approached the figure, wondering whether his assumptions were right.

"Meilin?" The Chinese girl looked up, her eyes drowned in mascara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEILIN'S POV

"_Tori_?" I jumped at seeing Sakura's brother towering over me, his hands stretched out in an offer to help me up.

"Are you _ok_?" He looked at the shards of my cell phone, lying on the floor where I'd so clumsily aimed it at Takato's head.

I accepted the invitation for a lift up, and smiled as much as I could at the handsome man in front of me.

To my horror, I soon found myself sobbing in Tori's strong arms, and it wasn't long before he was supporting my body completely.

"Meilin…" His voice was distant, cold, almost _annoyed_, and I realised why.

Did he think I was _drunk_?

"Takato was cheating on me." I said, as simply as possible, trying my best to make out as though I didn't care.

I know it was a little late for that, but I didn't know how to resurrect the situation.

"Oh!" His voice was softer now, more understanding.

His embraced on me tightened, more protective, and he began to stroke my back fondly.

"He threw me out, and I haven't got anywhere to go, and now my cell phone's smashed on the floor so I can't call Li and ask him for the keys to my old apartment, and I don't know what to do and it's not _fair_!" I wailed, mortified by my outburst, yet unable to control myself.

"Why don't you stay with _me_ tonight?" He muttered, and I nodded slightly.


	2. Dangerous Liasions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

_**Author's Note: If you have something nasty to say, say it to someone who gives a shit. Any flames will be ignored. Don't waste your time.**_

_**This is a prequel to COTW, sort of explaining what happened between Tori and Meilin…I may have to change a few minor details…**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Dangerous Liaisons**

Meilin sank into the soft comfort of Tori's squashy couch, stifling a yawn as she did so.

She wasn't willing to go to bed yet.

She'd much rather know why Tori had crossed the road as they neared Julian's house, and _why_, when she'd handed him her coat, he'd slammed Ruby's download some music engagement ring down with it.

"Here…drink this…it should warm you up a little…" Tori gave her a smile she'd never seen him use before, and she found herself returning it.

"Thanks." She gratefully accepted the hot chocolate from his hands, and sipped it delicately, not wishing to make a fool of herself by burning her tongue.

"Are you feeling ok?" Tori sank down into the couch besides her with ease, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks…Tori…I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean to be quite so…_emotional_…" Meilin felt herself blush and cursed silently.

Why'd she have to make such a mess of things whenever Tori was around?

"Don't be _sorry_…You're hurt…I get it…I mean, I _know_ what you're going through…" Tori gave a distant smile this time, as though lost in thought.

"Are you _sure_ I can stay? I mean…won't Ruby mind?" Meilin's strong point never was tact.

"I _doubt_ she'd mind, considering we're no longer together." Meilin froze.

Until she heard it, she never thought, in a _million_ years it could be _true_.

"What? _Why_?" Her mind raced with plausible conspiracy theories.

"Just did." Tori shrugged, and she knew not to push the subject.

"So…are you going to the party tomorrow night?" She had no idea why she was bothering to ask, but something compelled her to talk to Tori more.

"Yeah…Sakura's making me…Four hours of Madison following me around with a video camera…_fun_…"

"I _swear_, Madison's a girl possessed with that camera nowadays! You'd think being married would slow her down a bit!" Meilin was surprised when Tori laughed at her comment.

"Says a lot about Eli, huh?" Tori smirked, and Meilin found herself laughing now.

"What about you?"

"Yeah…Li's bullying me into going…even though they're just gonna make an appearance and leave early, and I'll just be stuck there on my own, with no one to talk to!" Meilin smiled.

"I know! There's all old people going! Talk about a waste of a Saturday night! It takes the piss!"

"At least _you've_ got Julian…" Tori looked up abruptly.

"_Yeah_…Listen, I've got football training early tomorrow…you can let yourself out, and I guess I'll see you at the party…" And he was gone.

Meilin sighed.

What had she _said_?

She lay down on the squashy couch, her mind racing.

Had she just had a civil conversation with _Tori_?

She shook her head.

Who _knew_ he could be so…_nice_?

That smile he'd given her earlier, so soft and gentle…

But so _sexy_ at the same time.

Meilin sat straight up, shocked at her own thoughts.

Did _she_ have a _crush_ on Sakura's _brother_?

She was gonna kill her…

But she couldn't help it…

And _she_ let Sakura marry _her _fiancé!

Why did Tori have to be so _damn_ hot?

That wasn't fair.

So muscly, and _strong_…

_Stop it!_ She urged herself, shoving her head down against her pillow and switching off the light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORI'S POV

Tori gazed up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom.

What the hell was going on?

He'd just been _talking_ to one of his sister's friends.

The gaki's _cousin_ no less.

And he'd enjoyed it?

He and Meilin had chemistry?

Since when?

And since when had the little _brat's_ cousin become so…

_Sexy_?

Tori frowned at his behaviour.

He just been dumped, and _already_, he liked someone new?

But he'd turned off his eyes for other women since he'd been engaged to Ruby…

And now he'd turned them back on…

_Wow_.

Meilin _was_ hot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE PARTY

Meilin looked around, bored stiff.

She'd picked a killer outfit for this party, once she'd collected her stuff from Takato's apartment and got the keys to her old one from Li, of course.

What a waste.

Li and Sakura, Madison and Eli had made themselves scarce, and she was seriously contemplating going home.

Even if it _was_ 9pm on a Saturday night.

Wow, Meilin Rae…party animal…

"Wanna get outta here? This party sucks." And Tori was beside her on the couch, a menacing grin on his face.

"Uh…sure…" Meilin wondered if she was blushing.

Not that she _really _cared.

Tonight, she was gonna take her chances.

Tonight was all about her and Tori.


	3. An affair to remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

_**Author's Note: If you have something nasty to say, say it to someone who gives a shit. Any flames will be ignored. Don't waste your time.**_

_**This is a prequel to COTW, sort of explaining what happened between Tori and Meilin…I may have to change a few minor details…**_

**Chapter 3:**

**An affair to remember**

"So, where'd you feel like going?" Tori smiled at her, and Meilin felt herself melt.

She'd never noticed how…_sexy_ his mouth was…

The soft, creamy lips suited him perfectly.

"I don't mind. Anywhere's better than that boring 'party' I was forced to waste my Saturday on!" Meilin beamed at the Japanese boy, shocked at how calm her voice was, when her hormones were going _crazy_.

"Hmm…How's about the park?" Tori began to walk in the direction of where they'd met only a day ago, and Meilin smiled to herself.

The park…  
Cosy, intimate, and _very_ personal to both of them…

But not only that; in the right places, Tomodea penguin park could be almost…

_Romantic_…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JULIAN'S POV

I stared at my cell phone, wondering if Tori was ever gonna call me back.

"You okay, hun?" Ruby wrapped her long, gentle arms around my back, and I sighed.

"Still no word from Tori?" She frowned for a moment, taking a seat in the chair opposite me.

"Nope…" I tried to hide my upset, but she knew me too well.

"I think he might have had company last night…" She muttered, and my head shot up to meet her gaze.

"What do you _mean_?" I tried to make sense of what she'd told me, but my mind was racing.

"When I went to pick my stuff up earlier…there was a woman's coat on the hall table, covering my engagement ring…"  
I frowned at this information.

It wasn't like Tori to rush into things…

But he had _just_ been dumped…  
For _me_…

"Surely not?" I muttered, more to myself than to Ruby, but she replied anyway.

"Just goes to show exactly _how_ much he cared about me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SWINGSETS

Meilin kicked herself off, swaying back and forth on the swing only slightly, so she could carry on her conversation with Tori.

"Oh, by the way…you left your jacket at my apartment last night…It was still there when I got in…"

"That's ok…it's only a cheap one…I'll pick it up next time…" She stopped herself from swinging, mortified at her mistake.

"I mean-"

"I know what you _meant_…besides…I'm sure we can arrange a…_pick up_…" Tori gave a small, seductive smile, and kicked off himself.

"It's spitting." He muttered, just as a large drop of rainwater splattered onto Meilin's forehead.

"We'll be alright; it'll die down in a minute." Meilin said, rather matter-of-factly, at which point a flash of lightning streaked the sky in front of them, and the raindrops fell hard and fast.

"Shit!" She screamed, and the pair ran for it, Meilin only _slightly _ahead of him.  
She didn't even realise where she was leading him until a few moments later, when they arrived, soaking wet, in her porch.

Looking at Tori, his eyes covered in the hair plastered to his face, his clothes stuck to his muscular body, she couldn't help but laugh.

In a few moments, the pair had collapsed in a fit of hysterics in her porch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, clean, dry and showered, Meilin handed Tori a glass of red wine.

"Aren't you a little too _young_ to be drinking?" Tori laughed, and she shot him a quick glare.

"You're _never_ gonna stop thinking of me as the ten year old that followed your sister around, _are_ you? I've grown up _a lot_ since then…"

"I can _see_ that."

Were they _flirting_?

"Tori…why'd you break up with Ruby?" She knew it was hardly the time or _place_, but she had to know.

"Coz she annoyed the _hell_ outta me." He was hardly lying, was he?  
And he didn't wanna bring it all up _now_…

"What about _you_? No new love interests?" His turn to probe.

Meilin decided to take her chances.

"Actually…I've had my eye on someone for a while now…"

Did she just shift closer to him?

"_Really_? Who might _that_ be?"

His turn to move closer;  
They were only inches apart now.

The suspense was killing both of them.

And, suddenly, her mouth was on his, and she felt a white, hot dart of excitement.

She had to admit; she was slightly surprised when he didn't back away immediately, but instead, brought her closer to him.

Wow.

He was good at this.

His hands ran their way through her hair, and she held his muscular back, slowly lying down so he was on top of her on the couch.

She bought her hands to the back of his neck, stroking it softly.

Eventually, they broke for air, Tori holding himself up above her, their bodies only inches apart.

"Well…" She muttered, and Tori gave a cheeky grin.

"Was that a sort of 'well…I'm never letting him near me again…' or a 'well…that wasn't _too_ bad…'?"

Meilin sat up slowly, bringing Tori up with her.

"Neither…It was a '_well_…I'm gonna have to do _that_ again…'!" And she kissed him with such passion, that it was his turn to fall backwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORI'S APARTMENT

Ruby glared at the suspect jacket she'd forced Julian to come and investigate.

"See?" She frowned at Julian, who frowned back.

"I recognize that jacket…" He picked up the offending garment, dropping business cards from the pocket and cursing himself mentally.

It was Ruby who bent down to pick retrieve them, and she froze as she read the embossed writing.

"J-Julian…?" She handed him the card from the top of the pile.

**Meilin Rae  
Design  
Interiors//Fashions//Products  
Email: way." Julian's turn to be shocked.**

"I'll _kill_ her!" Ruby cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEILIN'S APARTMENT

"I gonna get swollen lips now…" Meilin pouted at her reflection, a smiling Tori watching on.

"_You_? What about _me_? You're aggressive! I'll have you done for…domestic violence!" A well-aimed cushion soon shut him up, Meilin thought with satisfaction.

"Let me get you something to eat…T…you must be _starving_."

"Yeah…you _certainly_ worked up my appetite." He earned an appreciative grin from the Chinese girl.

"Enough innuendo! Is pasta ok?"

"Yeah…you need a…_hand_ with…_anything_?" He grabbed her, pulling her in for one last kiss before she slapped him playfully and went to the kitchen.

"_No_…the maximum effort is boiling _water_!" She poked her tongue out at him.

"_Fine_!" Tori sulked, and Meilin only laughed more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RUBY'S POV

As I approached Meilin's apartment, I lost my pace for a moment.

Was I jumping to conclusions?

So _what _if they were together?

Did I really _care_?

_They're only doing what you and Julian did to Tori, anyways._  
But that was _different_! I argued with myself.

"Ruby!" Julian had caught up with me by the time we I reached the bay window of Meilin's apartment.

I stared at the scene before me, a lump rising in my throat.

Meilin was breaking pasta up into a large cooking pot, while Tori sat on the couch, with a glass of red wine in his hand, watching one of those late night chat shows.

The scene was so…_homey_…

I felt all of my rage from earlier bubble up again.

How _dare _he go and find the nearest female and be happy?

And I bet he didn't even feel guilty, seeing as 'I dumped him'.

I banged on Meilin's front door, her jacket clenched in my fist, Julian pulling on my arm frantically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEILIN'S POV

There was a loud banging on the front door, and Tori and I exchanged frowns.

Who'd be visiting at _this_ time of night?

I took off my apron, rushing to the door, Tori turning round on the couch behind me.

I looked through the peephole, shocked to see a _very_ pissed off Ruby clutching…my jacket.  
And was that _Julian_?

"It's Ruby and Julian, and they've got my jacket!" I've never seen Tori's expression change so quickly, and it scared me for a moment.

As I opened the door, almost reluctantly, the first thing I received was my jacket in my face.

And then Ruby was screaming at Tori, and I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

What the _hell_ had happened between the otherwise happy two?

Ruby was still shouting something at Tori, so fast I couldn't even make it out, but he was steadily ignoring her, seemingly uninterested until Julian walked around me and stood beside him.

I don't think he'd even registered Julian's presence until that moment, and again, fear gripped me as I saw Tori's expression turn into a stony, cold and unforgiving glare.

There was something going on here, but no one seemed to want to give it away…

Ruby had stopped her shouting now, and was shrinking away from Tori's gaze, and I wondered what had happened that could bring such shame to her usually confident eyes.

I felt a bit out of place, and was wondering if I should leave them to it, but then I thought, who were _they_ to come to _my_ house and treat me this way?

"I'm sorry, but I _don't_ remember inviting you in, and if you're gonna be so _rude _to me, then I'd like you to leave. Right _now_." I was surprised at my own authority, I'd always been slightly scared of Ruby, but as I saw Tori's suppressed smile, I found the strength to keep my composure.

"Excuse _you_? Respect your elders, kid. And _don't_ get caught up in things that don't concern you."

My patience was wearing thin.

"Well, you're in _my_ house, which means if I _ask_ you to leave, you should. It's called _manners_. Try it." My voice was surprisingly cold, and I was surprised I'd managed to keep it level so far.

"Oh for fuck's sake grow _up_. You think you're something special? You're just the runt of the Li family, no magic, no brains."

I felt patience snap.

I'd heard that jibe so many times before, and I wasn't gonna let her get one over on me.

I glanced at the bucket of paint on the small table in my living room.  
Redecorating was gonna have to wait.

This was more important.

I lifted up the paint, smiling at the fact that I'd chosen 'Chinese Red'.

Before anyone else knew what was going on, I'd emptied the contents of the tin on Ruby, and she was now a brilliant shade of crimson.

"You…_stupid_ little whore. Who the _hell_ do you think you _are_? I'll _kill_ you!"

And I felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen, and before I knew it, I was flying across the room, and I was petrified I would hit the opposite wall, until Tori grabbed me, and I collapsed in a heap on the sofa.

"_Ouch_! What the hell is wrong with _you_?" I screamed, no longer scared, but angrier than I'd ever been.

"You ok?" Tori gave me a look of pure concern, and I was touched for a moment.

But Ruby was having none of it.

"_Aww_, sweet!" Her voice dripped with disdain.

"Ruby, let's go." Julian's firm voice took us all by surprise.

"So, _you're _taking their side now, are you? Why am I not surprised? Never _had_ a backbone!"

Julian's eyes burned with a fire that was rare for him, but Ruby was not fazed.

"Ruby, _out_. Now."

But before he dragged her from my apartment, she muttered something under her breath, throwing a large ball of fire into my kitchen wall, and bent her head viciously close to mine, grabbing a handful of my hair as she went.

"_Stay away from him, if you don't wanna end up like that wall_."

Her whispered words made me shudder, and a pure shot of fear ran through me as they were escorted out of my apartment by Tori, and I was left to stare at the burnt hole in my wall.

* * *

**Will Meilin decide to listen to Ruby's threats?**

I'M LEAVIN YOU ON A CLIFFIE NOW COZ IM ON HOLZ FO' A WEEK!


	4. An Unbroken bond?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

**_Reviewers: _**  
Chibi angelle: Lol I didn't mean an affair as in cheating on anyone, just that they kept it a secret etc. And you'll soon see _why_ Ruby's mad…I actually like the idea of her being run over…

JennyKim319: You can come out from under the bed now, lolz! Waiting's over, coz here's the new chappie!

Musette Fujiwara: Once again, in your amazing review you managed to capture everything I tried to convey in my chapter, you're _really_ good at that! Yes, we all know Li's get _everything_ that they want, no matter who's throwing fireballs at them and hurling them against walls!

He-Yan: Funnily enough, I'm already planning Meilin's revenge, and you can be sure she'll be much better prepared this time! And as for Ruby…we'll see how scary she is when she finds out what I have in store for her!

Jomai: Ok ok!

**Chapter 4:  
An Unbroken Bond…?**

Tori returned from showing Ruby and Julian out, and he sighed as he saw Meilin's tear-stained cheeks.

He wrapped his arm round her, but she bristled substantially, and barely acknowledged his presence as he waved a hand in front of her, staring at the whole in her kitchen wall.

"Meilin?" She turned and gazed at him for a moment.

"I think you owe me an explanation…_considering_…" Her tone gave nothing away, and Tori found himself wondering, yet _again_ if Ruby had ruined his chance for happiness.

"Well, I guess I should start now, then…" **  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA'S POV

We gazed through the window of Meilin's apartment, but the gap in the curtains allowed us to see very little.

Li rang the doorbell yet again.

Inside, I heard Meilin scream:

"Just a second!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORI'S POV

Meilin stared out of the crack in the curtains, and I heard her gasp at whoever was outside.

"_Shit_! It's Sakura and Li! Aww _crap_! You're gonna have to go out the back way…and _quick_!" I frowned.

"How do they know we're making out? For all they know, we're just hanging around!" She gave me the most doubtful of looks.

"You and I have suddenly become friends, and we're so inseparable that I invited you round, and you told Sakura you had practice because you didn't want her to think you'd stolen her friend?" I grabbed my coat by way of answer.

"Meilin? You in?" Sakura called from the porch, and I knew she'd be pissed off if she knew I'd lied to her…and Li would in no _way_ believe we were just 'hanging out'.

"Just a second!" She screamed to them, pushing me in the general direction of the back door.

"_Bye_!" She whispered, running a brush through her hair and frowning at her reflection.

"Bye, sweetheart." I turned her around and gave her a quick kiss, not noticing the smile that played on her lips long after I had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DINNER AT SAKURA'S

Tori sat down rather begrudgingly opposite Li.  
Normally he would have avoided sitting anywhere _near_ Li, but he wanted to sit next to Meilin, and only the four of them were there.

Sakura arrived, a bowl of steaming hot noodle soup in her hands, and frowned at Tori.

"So, T, how comes Ruby couldn't come?" No one apart from Tori noticed Meilin clench her fists under the table.

"We're not engaged any more." Sakura was so shocked, she nearly dropped the large pan she was holding, and if it wasn't for Li's cat-like reflexes, Meilin knew the contents would have ended up on her head.

"Wha-wh-_when_? I mean, _why_…?" Sakura had now slumped in the chair next to Li, while he mopped up the aftermath of Tori's news.

Which meant neither of them noticed when Tori slipped his hand into Meilin's under the table.

"Just aren't." Tori tried to shrug it off, but Sakura wasn't having any of it.

"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell _me_!" She leaned forward eagerly in her seat, but Tori merely shook his head despondently.

"Ruby's seeing someone else, ok? And if you want any more dirt, Sakura, you can go ask her. Or Julian." He pressed his head to the table when he realised of his mistake.

Meilin suddenly found it very hard to stop herself from laughing.  
But she couldn't risk Li and Sakura finding out about their relationship, which meant treating Tori with the same uninterest as usual.

They'd sat up, on the evening of Ruby's outburst, and decided that they were just gonna have to keep their fling quiet until Ruby had calmed down about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TORI'S POV

I frowned as I entered my apartment.

I'd just walked past Julian's apartment, and was shocked to see a 'for sale' sign outside.  
I knew Ruby had been collecting her stuff from my apartment, but I had no idea they were planning to move.

I frowned as I heard voices coming from my kitchen.

"You want this, babe?" Julian.

"Na, it's _his_." Ruby.

Joy.

I _so_ wasn't in the mood for this tonight.

I was just gonna go to bed, and maybe they'd just fuck off and leave me alone.

As if to answer my thoughts, as soon as I'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Ruby appeared in the kitchen doorway, and froze as she saw me.

"Oh…Tori…Hi…"

"Lock the door on your way out." I hoped this sounded as cold as I had intended it to be.

"T, don't be like that…can't we just be…_friends_?" She began to approach me.

"Friends? _Friends_! I don't know _what_ fucked up friends _you_ have, Ruby, but in _my_ book, friends don't do what _you_ did…and they _certainly_ don't do what he did!"

With that, Julian appeared by Ruby's side, and he didn't look me in the eye as he spoke to me.

"T-tori, can we talk?" He was obviously nervous, and he was stuttering, but that didn't make me any less cold towards him.

"No, Julian, we can't. And we probably never will." And with that, I climbed the stairs and slammed my bedroom door.


	5. Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

**_Reviewers: _**  
Musette Fujiwara: Yeah, I had to make Tori act sweet to emphasise just how much Tori liked her…Yeah, they're still keeping secrets and you can see _why_ Meilin's getting sick of it, huh? Yeah, the confrontation was as awkward as I could make it, but you're gonna love the **tension** in this chappie!

Jomai: You're _very_ welcome!

JennyKim319: The climax's probably gonna be in the next chappie…but there's some good stuff here!

Chibi angelle: Wow! Calm down! But I have to agree…she _is _a little crazy for doing that…and she's about to get crazier!

HeYan: _Language_! If I have to adjust stuff to PG-13, you have to too! And Ruby _can't_ die…she's gonna hurt Meilin.

Tomoyo Kinomoto: Glad you like it, and as for the moving…I suggest you read on!

SnowCharm: The wait's over, and here you go!

Just to warn you : This chapter contains a mixture of betrayal and fluff, and the termination of several relationships.

**Chapter 5:  
Pressure:**

**Ruby's POV**

Tears were stinging at the back of my eyes now, and I lifted my head to stop them spilling down my cheeks.  
But _he_ saw.

"What's wrong?" But his words were hollow, and I knew he _knew_ what I was thinking.  
But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I won't do this…Ruby, you have to choose…you can't destroy our friendship like this…pick one of us. Coz I can't go on sharing you…I _won't_." He raised his voice by the end of his little 'speech', but I'd already made my choice, and was half-way up the stairs to Tori's room.

**Tori's POV**

I had just finished my shower, and was sitting with a towel around my waist when the door to my room flung open.  
I half-expected it to be Julian, wanting to 'talk about this', and found myself disappointed when it turned out to only be Ruby.

"Piss off." I muttered, rather unconvincingly.  
I just didn't have the energy.

"Make me." She knew I'd never _dare_ to hit a girl, as much as I may have wanted to…

"Just _go_ Ruby…I'm not in the _mood_…" I'd just had _another _argument with Meilin about 'telling everyone', and I couldn't deal with having to carry Ruby over my shoulder and out of my home.

"I _won't_ go…Tori…"

**Normal POV**

The sound of the doorbell echoed around the room, making Julian feel even more alone.

He hadn't had the courage to leave Tori's and accept that it was all over, and had been listening carefully to any tell-tale signs of what was going on behind the now _closed_ bedroom door.  
Not that he _really _needed any clues.  
Ruby was _quite_ the young seductress.  
And she _always_ got her own way.

As he went to answer the door, Julian felt a pang of guilt.  
This was what he'd done to Tori, only a few weeks ago.

How could he have _done_ such a thing to his best friend?

He tried to be brave, and came face-to-face with a rather embarrassed Meilin.

**Tori's POV**

Ruby was sobbing loudly on my bed, and I was sure Julian would come up any second and demand to know what I'd done to her-but I _honestly_ didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry-I just…Tori, I've made the biggest mistake of my _life_…I mean…look at what I've done…I can't _believe_ I've done this to you! I ruin _everything_!"

And even though I mentally scolded myself, I couldn't help but put my arm round her to comfort her.

Even _she_ seemed shocked at how quickly she'd lured me in.

"You…you _don't _ruin everything…" She looked up at me now; with eyes surprisingly clear for someone who'd been sobbing only seconds before.

And suddenly, I knew what was coming, yet I was powerless to stop it.  
I became very aware that I was only wearing a small towel.

And, as she leant in to kiss me, I hardly heard the creak of the floorboards, and didn't notice anything until Meilin flung open the door.

**Meilin's POV**

I felt a horrid lurch in my stomach.

My worst nightmare was being realised, and I could see it taking place.

Tori was half-naked and was making out with his ex.  
On his _bed_.

And suddenly, I just couldn't bare it anymore, and I turned and walked with a calmness that surprised me, to Tori's bathroom, perching myself on the edge of the bath.

Great.

Then I heard yelling across the landing. I knew it was Julian dumping Ruby, and soon after, I heard him come nearer the bathroom, and move further towards the stairs.

It was my turn to leave, and I pulled open the door trying to muster what little self-respect I had left.

I could feel Tori's eyes on the back of my head as I made to walk down the stairs, and I could just about make out Julian standing further along the corridor.

As I made to walk down the stairs, Ruby's voice followed me.

"That's right, just walk away. No one wants a stupid Chinese _brat's_ left-overs." She'd said this in Chinese, but it still took me a while to realise she was even speaking to _me_, let _alone_ that she was talking about Li!

But, having said that, as soon as it sunk in that she _was _being derogatory about my cousin, I was straight back up the stairs, and punching her right in her smug little face.

"You know _what_, Ruby? You'd better develop a personality before you hit 30, because you're ugly enough now, let _alone_ when everything starts to wrinkle!" Tori and Julian just looked on in a mixture of confusion and amusement at my comment.

"Oh, so you think that's the _end_ of it? You have your little attempt at hurting me and it's over?" She spoke, once again in Chinese.

"I'm _making_ it the end of it, Ruby! I'm _not_ having you using your magic on me just so you can beat me!"

"I don't need magic for you…coz I know deep down you're just jealous coz I _know_ how to hang on to _my_ men!"

And we launched at each other, screaming every rude phrase we could think of in Chinese.

After a few moments, I managed to flip her, and she screamed.

This was about the time that Julian and Tori decided to jump in, with Tori dragging me out to the hall, and Julian pulling Ruby away from me.

"Well, you _would_ protect her, wouldn't you?" I muttered, rather viciously, as he dragged me away.

"She doesn't like losing…I'm not protecting _her_-I just don't wanna see _you_ get hurt, Mei."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ you were thinking of me when you had your tongue down her throat!"

"I'm sorry, Mei, I don't know what got into me."

"Yeah well, I do! The same thing that gets into _all_ men! You two deserve each other!"

A look of shame crossed his face.

"I know…I don't deserve you…do I?" My heart melted, and without further thought, I kissed him, not caring who saw.  
And, when we pulled apart, I hung onto him, just enjoying the warmth of his body, both of us sharing a deep sigh of relief.  
I just _couldn't_ stay mad at him.

At this precise moment, Ruby stormed out, but I purposely held on to Tori, wanting her to get the message.

"_Bye_, Ruby." Tori muttered.  
He must have read my mind.  
She must have understood, as she soon fled, muttering something about 'going home' as she went.

Julian chose this moment to come out, leaning on the doorframe.

"Girls, huh?" Tori muttered to him, and I elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Ow!" He glared at me mockingly.

"Whatever. _I'm_ going home, coz that _really_ zapped my energy."  
They both laughed, though I couldn't understand why.

_"You_? She got the _shit_ kicked right out of her!"

"You split her _head_ open! If she didn't have magic you'd be calling her an ambulance right now!" As Julian said this, I lifted my head up, almost indignantly.

"No I _wouldn't_...it's her own fault for talking about things she doesn't understand, isn't it?" They both seemed puzzled at this.

"Do you _know_ we don't speak Chinese?" Tori smiled, and now it was my turn to glare.

"She said mean things. That's all you need to know." I grinned.  
There was a loud crash outside, followed by several car-alarms.

I rushed to the window on the landing, and froze as I saw the remains of Tori's car, completely charred, with nothing but the wheels remaining.  
I just assumed it had fallen victim to another one of Ruby's firballs, though I couldn't be _entirely _sure.

"Uh...Tori...you might wanna take a..._look_ at this..."

**Meilin's POV  
2 Hours Later**

I couldn't get comfortable!  
I had to admit, Julian looked more than a little surprised when Tori offered to let me sleep on the couch, and _not_ his bed.

Julian himself was out checking the damage to his _own_ property, after what had happened to Tori's car, and I had no doubt he would soon be back, needing a place to stay.

Tori was on the phone in the kitchen trying to organise someone to come and tow his car away, and I couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that was happening: if only I'd handled the situation with Ruby better, she'd never have gone crazy like this.  
But I couldn't help myself; I'd been _so_ worried about Tori and her getting back together, my judgement was impared and I'd gone crazy thinking that our relationship was over.  
But _why_?

Was I in _love _with Tori, or was this just my old, clingy nature re-surfacing after all these years with no one to devote myself to?

On one thing was I certain; I couldn't afford to scare Tori away the way I'd scared Li, even if that meant waiting for him to fall in love with me before I confessed my true feelings for him.

I just couldn't risk losing him, but I knew I cared more for him now than I'd ever done for Li...at least now I knew what Li was talking about when he told me, all those years ago, that what we had wasn't _real_ love, and when I fell in love I'd understand.

But there was something else that bothered me:  
Now that Julian knew, would Tori be too ashamed to continue with me?

I had been waiting for the day someone would find out, but now I was dreading what would happen next.

Then there was the simple fact that he was about 4 years older than me-a _huge_ deal when you're a teenager. It meant there was one _specific_ difference between us.

At 17, I was barely past the legal age for consent...and at 21, having been engaged, I was in no doubt that Tori was no longer a virgin.  
And it was only a matter of time before the all-important question came up...the day he asked me if I had _done it_ or not...  
Would I lie?

**Valentine's Day  
Tori's POV**

"Sorry, I'm going away for a bit...with training...won't be back till tomorrow...in the morning...ok...?" I hated lying to Sakura, but today was Valentine's day, and it was my night for Meilin...  
It was _the_ night.  
We'd been going out for _months_, and I just _knew_ it was the right time.  
I was just gonna surprise her, she'd told me she wouldn't be busy on vanlentine's...

**Meilin's POV**

I sat on my couch, _bored_.  
Valentine's day-and once _again_, I had no date.

Sakura had told me Tori was going away with training, which he'd _neglected_ to mention...then again, I doubted he thought very much of Valentine's...it really wasn't his _scene_.

Anyways, that gave me a couple of hours to think about convincing him to tell everyone about 'us'...

I doubted they'd make a big deal out of it-except _maybe_ Li.

I was just about to give up and order a pizza, when there was a knock at the door.  
With one last surge of hopefulness, I answered, not really expecting anyone of interest.  
I was just desperate.

But, standing there, on the doorstep, was a smiling Tori.  
As he kissed me, in a way I'd never been kissed before, I didn't need to ask what was going on.  
I just _knew_.

**Tori's POV**

I turned around and was instantly greeted by Meilin's tired but beaming face.

"Morning..." She seemed even happier than usual.

"Hi..."

"Why are you looking at me like _that_?"

"Coz you're being all weird..."

"I'm being _happy_!"

"Eugh. _Why_?"

"Coz you _made_ me happy!"

"Well, that's ok then..." I kissed her, and she ran her hands through my hair.

"What time d'you have to go?" She asked in a mock-innocent voice, making me suspicious.

"I _don't_...why?"

"_Coz_..." And she jumped on me.

**Meilin's POV  
Two hours later**

Lying next to Tori, I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he _did_ love me after all...  
Maybe it _would _all be ok...?

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"T...we're gonna tell everyone now, right?"  
I heard him groan discreetly into my pillow.

"_Why_ are you so _eager_ to tell everyone?"

"Coz I don't _wanna_ sneak around any more...I mean, what's the big secret now, anyways? Ruby's safely in Hong Kong, and Julian knows...so why can't everyone _else_?" But it was no use.  
He just started getting dressed.

"There _isn't_ a big secret, Mei, I just don't want everyone making a big deal out of it..._interferring_...I mean, it's alright for you, but what am I gonna say to _Sakura_? I just don't want to upset her, ok...? I mean, we haven't even been going out _that_ long, and I don't see why we should rush things...ok?"

"_No_! Not ok! We've been going out long enough to hop in the sack, but _not_ long enough for you to tell your _sister_ that you even _like_ me? And it's _not_ alright for me-what about Li? If I'm prepared to tell my ex-fiancee I'm going out with his _brother-in-law_, you can tell you're fucking _sister_! Look how close you are-you tell eachother every-fuking-thing, and yet when it comes to me, all of the sudden you're _worried_? You never had any problem telling them about _Ruby_...but then again, she was _your_ age, and you had no _reason_ to be ashamed...so she was a fuking _psychopath_, what did _that_ matter? At least she wasn't fuking _four years younger _than you!"  
I knew I was raising my voice louder than _necessary_, but I was _livid.  
_How could Tori treat me like this?

"Don't be so _ridiculous_ Meilin! And you can call fucking Ruby a fucking psycho, but at least _I_ was never _engaged_ to my bloody _cousin_! Don't you _dare_ insinuate that I'm that _fucking_ shallow! If I was _that_ concerned about your age, I never would have gone out with you in the _first_ place! So _don't_ try and act as if this is some big insult to _you_! Stop playing the victim _all_ the time! Just face up to facts! You're not the _only _one who's sick of sneaking around!"  
And now _he_ was yelling at _me_.  
But I wasn't about to back down, no matter _how_ scary he could be.

"Well _you're_ obviously not sick of it! You're enjoying this! You get the happy little family and the secretive little girlfriend on the side who you can come and see _whenever_ you want! Do you think I don't _know_ you're ashamed of me, Tori? Do you think I'm so naiive, so _young_ that I can't work _that_ out?"  
This was the point at which I burst into tears, and Tori stormed out.

I snapped.  
If that was the way he wanted to be, fine.

I'd just go back to Hong Kong, and cut him out of my life.  
If he didn't love me now, he never would, and I wasn't gonna let him walk all over me, like I had Li.

Only one question:  
Did I have the strength to leave the man I loved behind?

* * *

**A/n: Coz I haven't updated for _so _long, I put up an extra-special long chap!  
****Anyways, will Meilin leave Tori?  
Or will she hang on to their relationship?  
You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	6. Plots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

_**Reviewers:**_

Chibi angelle: Yeah, I know the summary makes it a _bit_ obvious, but I've changed it now, and I was in desperate need of a cliff hanger to end the chapter on…sorry for the disappointment…maybe you could give me some suggestions?

Snow charms: Yeah, she's a nutcase…I really didn't mean to make her the **bad guy**, it just sorta happened…

JennyKim319: Lol glad you were excited…by the lack of reviews no one else was…here's more, just for you!

Tomoyo Kinomoto: I know, I _really _don't wanna spit em up, but I sorta _have_ to, don't I?

He-Yan: I'm sorry to tell you you're not gonna like the next 3 chapters, there's _a lot_ of Meilin-bashing…

Musette Fujiwara: Wow, nice long review! Of _course_ there will be a sequel to COTW, I wanna make this a sorta trilogy thing, it _should_ be cool, fingers crossed!

**Chapter 6:  
Plots:**

**Meilin's POV**

As I handed the cab driver my suitcase, he gave me a _very_ strange look, and I couldn't blame him.  
I had mascara streaked down my cheeks, and I was wearing last night's clothes as a _desperate_ attempt at clinging onto any last memories of Tori; his scent, our _one_ night together, and the glare he gave me as he walked out for the last time.

But I couldn't help the lump rising uncontrollably in the back of my throat.  
After _all_ I'd put up with, from Ruby, all the sneaking around, and all the plans I'd cancelled, was I _really_ gonna give up?

Could I _really _leave Tori?

Did I really _want_ to leave Tori?

**Tori's POV**

I banged one last time on the door of Meilin's apartment.

That girl could be _so_ stubborn.

This was _not_ how things were supposed to go – we'd slept together for the first time.  
It was _supposed_ to be a _good_ thing!

Although she hadn't admitted it, I was _certain_ she had been a virgin, which of course only made him feel worse.

She'd probably be feeling vulnerable, and I had sunk to insulting to her engagement to that _gaki_; something that she'd spoken to him about countless times; something that stung her.  
When Ruby had said it, it hadn't hurt her _as_ much. Ruby didn't understand.  
But Tori knew _everything_, things she'd kept locked up and _private_.  
Things not even _Li_ knew.

I was so _ashamed_ of myself.

She had every right to be upset.

And she _was_ right.  
There really _wasn't_ a good reason to keep it a secret any longer.  
And if Meilin would just answer the bloody _door_, I'd be more than _happy_ to let her know of my intentions to tell Sakura later that night.

**Meilin's POV**

As I arrived at the airport, I couldn't help but stare angrily at the blank screen of my cell phone.  
I'd text Tori 50 minutes ago to let him know I was leaving – and he hadn't even _bothered_ to reply.

All my shreds of doubt had now evaporated, and before they had the chance to re-surface, I marched to the 'SeeHongKong' desk and booked myself a one-way ticket to Hong Kong.  
As I checked in, I threw my cell in the trash can by immigration.

**Normal POV**

Of course, if Meilin was paying proper attention to her cell as it left her hand, she would have seen the words 'Tori calling' flash across the screen.  
And she would have heard the voice-mail he left for her.

And, if Tori's phone _hadn't_ been charred in the front seat of the car Ruby had blown up, he would have received Meilin's text.

There was probably some dramatic irony in there, but neither of them knew to laugh.

**4 weeks later  
The Li mansion  
Meilin's POV**

I couldn't control my shaking hand as I reached across the bathroom counter to where I'd thrown my pregnancy test only a second ago.  
But the panel remained stubbornly blank, causing me to hurl it furiously against the side of the bathtub.  
I was unbelievably nervous.

I had hoped, when I first considered 'the test', that I was just being paranoid.  
I mean, surely it was natural to worry, the first time you had sex, whether or not your period was late, and why you felt sick for the past week?

But, as I stared at the blank panel for a third time, I couldn't help but curse.

"Argh! Stupid piece of _shit_!" And this time, as I threw it, the door cracked from the pressure.

"_Mei_? What are you _doing_?" Sakura was knocking on my door now.

Shit.

I'd forgotten they were visiting.

_Perfect_.

Sakura, Li, Eli and Madison, all waiting to judge me on the other side of the door.

"Nothing." I muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't _sound_ like nothing."

"Well it _is_."

"I'm coming in."

"No! _Don't_!"  
But it was too late.

The door, which I'd left unlocked in my panicked state, was flung open, and Sakura's eyes fell on my test, just by her feet.  
She frowned for a moment, then picked it up, paling.

She screamed, dropping it just in time for me to see the harsh black letters of the word 'pregnant' appear on the panel.

**Sakura's POV**

Warning bells were going off in my head, but I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

Part of me realised, soon enough, that this would only draw Li's unwanted attention.

He was _not_ gonna be happy about Meilin having a child out of wed-lock. That was a _big deal_ in his family, and I knew he was gonna be mad.  
But I couldn't help my reaction, and Li, Eli and Madison, who had all been relaxing in Meilin's lounge had all turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" Madison looked from me to a blushing, practically _crying _Meilin, then to the white stick on the floor between us.  
It didn't take her long to work it out.  
She soon paled.

"_Meilin_? A-are you…_Are you_?" The men were frowning now.

"A-am I w-what?" But she was shaking.

"_Are you **pregnant**_?" I quickly clasped my hand to my mouth, but it was too late.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly slammed the door in my face.

"_What_?" Li jumped up now, and was over by the door, knocking loudly.

"Go _away_!"

"_Are_ you?"

"I can look after _myself_, and it's none of your business! Leave me the _fuck_ alone!"

"Don't fucking take it out on _me_ coz you're knocked up!"

**Tori's POV**

"She's pregnant." I looked up from my work and met Julian's sad gaze.

I didn't need to ask who.

"She moves on fast." Was my only comment, all I could say.

But it stung like a knife.

"I know she hurt you, but-"

"But what? She's a fucking _whore_! If that's why she left she should have just told me. Stupid sket."

"You don't _mean_ that."

"I do! She's just a _kid_…I don't know what I expected from her. She's just…argh!"


	7. Halfway Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

_**Reviewers:**_

Chibi angelle: Lol I didn't see it as a flame, so don't worry…I'm trying to put some of the stuff you said into practice in this chapter, hope you like it!

Snow charms: You got it! Major trouble ahead!

JennyKim319: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I know tonnes of people read and don't review, it's not fair, coz no one else but me can see the hit count on the chapter!

He-Yan: Easy- I'll hold Genrou as a hostage! Muhahaha!

Musette Fujiwara: Lol I'm glad I've made you curious…I mean, it's not fair that you leave me on a cliffie in BR, and I can't do it back…I've got a good one in mind for you, though!

Tomoyo Kinomoto: No! Please don't cry!

**Chapter 7:  
Halfway Home**

Meilin stretched her athletic limbs, patted her _surprisingly_ flat stomach.  
Not _bad_ for someone with a two-year old daughter.  
But she was dreading this party, none the less.  
It would be the first time she had seen _him_ since…  
No.  
She wouldn't think about it.  
She'd done the right thing, after all.  
He'd have hated her, either way.  
At least if she didn't tell him, he'd be free to live his life.  
At least he wouldn't be constrained with the responsibility of having a daughter, as she was.  
It was the right decision.  
Of _course_ it was.

**Tori's apartment**

Tori just lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling.  
He couldn't stop his mind wandering onto Meilin.

They were all going to her new place today-the place she'd bought to have more room for _her_ daughter, right here in Tomodea.  
He couldn't help but feel contempt.  
That child had changed everything.

He didn't even want to go – not really…

**Meilin's place**

The doorbell rang once more.

"Coming!" She yelled as loud as she could, knowing that in such a large apartment, the sound would only disappear somewhere among the bamboo plants in the front hall.

A sense of dread filled her as she saw Tori slouching on her front doorstep.  
Why did _he_ of all people have to be the first one there?

She checked her reflection in the hall mirror one last time.  
Not that she _cared_ what he thought.  
Of course not.

She swapped Adorare over to the opposite hip, suddenly wishing she hadn't bought her to the door too.

With one last deep breath, she pulled the heavy door open, and was met straight away with one of the coldest looks she was sure he'd ever given…including the looks he'd given Ruby that night…

"T-tori…c-come in…" She mentally scolded herself for not sounding colder, not hurling verbal abuse at the man who was grimacing at her child.

She led him to the large glass table in the sitting room.  
The whole room had glass ornaments and accessories, making Tori wonder _exactly_ how much Meilin knew about kids.  
However, with pale blue walls and white borders to complement the glass elements, no one could deny the girl had style.

As they both sat down on opposite couches, Meilin carrying her daughter on her lap, an uncertain silence settled between them.

It was actually the two-year-old who managed to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Dada!" Adorare clapped, while her mother shushed her.

"Dadadadadada! Dadadada! Da!" The little girl sang, clapping her hands and kicking her feet.

"Da?" But this time the two-year-old leant on her mother's shoulder, and closed her eyes against the world.

"_Oh_…ok…" And Meilin walked over to the cot, very skilfully making the transition of her daughter from shoulder to pillow, taking her time with the covers, to avoid his glaring.

"You don't _have_ to move so _slowly_, you know…it's not like I'm gonna try and _talk_ to you, or anything." But as she looked up to reply, he seemed to lose interest.

"There's no need to be so _rude_…I just don't want _my_ daughter to catch a chill. She hasn't even had her flu jab yet." And she thumped down on the couch once more.

"She'll catch a lot _more_ with _you_ as a role model." Which he murmured with great contempt.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, if she follows in _your_ footsteps, all _she'll_ have to see her through her adult life is an STI…"

"Anything _I've _got must have been from _you_."

"Why? Coz _I'm _the only one you can remember?"

"No. You're just the only one I don't trust."

"That's rich, considering _you're_ the one that ran off and got knocked up!"

"_Ran_ off? Do you think I _planned_ this? Do you think I _wanted _to be a single mother?" She was raising her voice now, causing Adorare to stir, and her silk sheets to crumple, serving only as a reminder of the night she was conceived…when everything seemed to be ok…  
When Tori seemed to _care_.

But, she realised with a pang, this was _exactly _what she had _expected _from him.

"You'll wake up _your_ daughter, if you keep screaming like _that_." Said with loathing.

"I don't _care_! Don't you _dare_ give me advice on raising ou-_my_ daughter! And don't act like I've wronged you, I didn't _run_ anywhere, Tori! You let me _walk_ out of your life!"

Adorare began to whimper, but she was paid no attention.

"Don't act like you _wronged_ me? Are you _ever _gonna learn to face up to things? You'd have _thought_ having a child would've given you a sense of _responsibility_, but you're _still_ the spoilt bimbo from Hong Kong! Just coz your _cousin_ rejected you, you feel the need to be such a _slut_? Ruby was right about you from the _start_…you're just a walking disaster! You can't even be a proper _mother_! Your daughter's been crying for the last five minutes, and you're standing here pleading your case! It's _pathetic_, Meilin…_you're_ pathetic."

Adorare's crying had ceased now, her deep breaths seeming to be the only sound between them.  
Which is why it broke his heart a little more to hear the faint sound of Meilin's sobbing, in the otherwise quiet room.  
He saw a small tear fall into her lap, and was surprised at exactly _how much_ it hurt him to see her like this.

"Mei-I…" He was willing to apologise, admit he'd gone too far…but he was interrupted.

"Screw _you_, Tori Avalon! You don't have a fucking _clue_ what's going on, do you? Just do us all a favour and crawl into a _ditch_ somewhere-go join your _precious fucking mother_! I hope you _rot_ in that fucking apartment for the rest of your life! You pushed _everyone that ever loved you_ away! But oh no, don't blame _yourself_, how could it be _your _fault? No! Blame my daughter, blame _me_! Don't think of all those times_begged_ you to tell everyone – I was ready to give you _everything_, Tori, and you weren't even prepared to 'upset' your sister! So don't act like the injured party _now_! I can't have meant anything to you at _all_!"

The effect of her words wouldn't have been much different if she'd punched him, and Adorare was now watching the scene with intelligent eyes.

"You know _what_? You're fucking right…you didn't – _don't_ mean anything to me at _all_…you're just a stupid little whore…even _Ruby's_ not thick enough to get pregnant!"

And with this, he walked out, out of her life for what she _prayed_ was the last time.

**14 years later  
Shijoku gym**

"Hey…isn't that Hotaru?" Ruby turned to the tall, dark-haired man next to her, who merely frowned.

"Come _on_ Tori, you _must_ recognize your _niece_!" He smiled faintly.

"Yeah, that's her…but I don't know who the girl she's fighting is…" But Ruby was in the door of the gym before he'd even managed to finish his sentence, and he had no choice but to follow.

"Uncle Tori! Hi!" Hotaru gushed as she caught sight of her uncle, immediately dis-continuing from the sparring practice with her friend, who seemed to be a few years older than her.  
The older girl seemed to almost recognize Tori for an instant, but frowned silently rather than make a mistake.

"Hiya…you remember Ruby, right?"

"Um…_yeah_! You were at my house this weekend…right? Duh!" At fourteen, Hotaru grew more like her mother every day, and Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't catch _your_ name…?" This last part was directed at the older girl now, who barely looked up from her cell phone.

"Oh, you _don't_ know each other? Ruby, Adorare…Ady, this is my uncle Tori and this is Ruby." Tori couldn't help but stare for a moment, although no one noticed, and Ruby seemed delighted with the information.

"Oh, _Adorare_, Meilin's daughter, right?" The teenager nodded, frowning at Ruby now.

"Yeah…do I know you?"

"Um…no…I just used to know your mother…"

"Poor you." She got a dig in the ribs for this comment.

"Ady! Stop being so _mean_! Your mum's _nice_!"

"You only say that coz she's not _your_ mother…your mother's _normal_…mine's-"  
She was cut off, however, as her mother entered the room.


	8. Awkward Solutions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

R+R if you like!

_**Reviewers:**_

Chibi angelle: Munch munch Thanks for the cookies! I'm glad you liked it, and the suspense it _nearly_ over, you think you can make it to the end of the chappie?

Snow charms: I think we _all_ hate Ruby, and yeah, she really _is_ a bimbo…wow I never realised how bad I'd made her sound in this fic…I'll have to be nicer to her from now on…

JennyKim319: Hmm, I guess we'll never know what Adorare was gonna say about her mother…or will we? Dramatic music goes here

Tomoyo Kinomoto: I can't remember the ages of Sakura's kids in COTW, but I think they're only supposed to be a little younger than Adorare, so I've made them two years younger in this fic…and on another note, I don't think we'll _ever_ know why Adorare was so twisted.

**Chapter 8:  
Awkward Solutions**

**Flashback  
Adorare's POV**

Well _that_ was weird…

We'd been having 'family' over – which meant my mother's family – people who weren't actually related to her.

And about ten minutes ago, I walked by the kitchen and heard my mother having a hissed conversation with Sakura's brother…

I never even knew they _spoke_!

And the worst part? I heard my mother muttering something like :

"Well, you know something, _Tori_? We were together a _long_ time ago, and I wouldn't waste my _time_ telling your sister – maybe when we _were _together, but you're not worth _that_ much to me any more!"

And his reply?

"Well you know _what_, Meilin? It seems like the kind of petty thing you'd do! Just like having that kid…probably just to teach me a lesson?"

"More to spite you than you'll ever _know_." At which point the door had swung open, and I'd had to duck behind a flower arrangement.

I slammed my head down on the pillow, confused.  
She'd had me to teach him a _lesson_?  
It just didn't make sense…

I sat bolt upright on my bed.  
Surely _not_.

I found an old wedding photo from my uncle Li's wedding, one with _him_ in the background, and without thinking, I held it up to myself.

I was momentarily winded.

Same complexion.  
Same eyes.  
Same hair.  
Same _smile_!

How had nobody else noticed this?  
How had _he_ not noticed this?

Tears blurred my vision, and all I could think of was what a _bitch_ my mother was! I'd spent _hours_ crying over him when I was younger, wondering what I'd done wrong, why Hotaru and Hiroshi's fathers had stuck around, and mine hadn't.  
And then, one year, on my tenth birthday, I had been standing at the window, as I did every year, wondering if he'd come back…and she'd sat me down, on the window-sill, and told me that he'd never come back. And when I asked why…?

"He's dead." Was all she'd say.

**Present Day  
The gym – remember?**

"I was just telling your friends about your _condition_…"Adorare smiled at her mother.

"Condition? _What_ condition…? Wait a minute…what _friends_?" At which point she turned round, trying to hide her surprise.

"Meilin…hi…" Ruby muttered in a menacing, almost chilling way to the now shocked Meilin.

"R-ruby…how _are_ you?" Said with a fake smile, but none-the-less, she was putting up a fairly good act.

"I'm _great_, and _you_?" As she said this, she linked an arm through Tori's; eliminating any traces of doubt in the younger woman's mind, and the children soon began to lose interest.

"I'm _good_…I trust you met Ady…" Said with a slight glare at the teenager.

"_Yeah_…I heard you'd had a daughter, but I couldn't _believe _it…you never seemed the type to uh, _marry_ young…and then I heard you were _single_…and it seemed to make more sense!" Meilin glared at this, and Tori suppressed a laugh. But before anyone could reply, Hotaru interrupted.

"Uh, Aunt Mei, I'm going to call Genrou…" And she left the room and the atmosphere behind, making Adorare feel slightly sympathetic towards her young cousin.

"So, _anyways_, I'm surprised you only had _one_…having a little trouble trying to hold someone _down_?" Meilin glared more.

"Yeah, obviously you don't have the same trouble, that's why you're running back to Tori, _right_? Not that he's complaining…" Said with an ice-cold look in his direction.

"Well, we can't all put ourselves about as much as you, _can_ we, Mei?" Ruby smirked, but Adorare had had enough.

"_Why_ do you let people say these things about you? You could end it _all_ if you just told the truth!" Meilin glared at her daughter now, and Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean?" She smiled at the teenager, seeming suddenly interested by her presence.

"I mean-"

"She doesn't mean anything. _Do you_?" Adorare seemed to think about it for a moment, and then continued anyway.

"Yes, I _do_! I'm sorry, mother…but it's not fair on you…_is_ it?"

At which point Sakura entered the gym, oblivious to the atmosphere.

**Adorare's POV**

Just like that. I was about to tell my _father_ who he was…I was about to tell his smug little girlfriend that she may as well crawl into a pit, coz my parents were _going_ to be together.

And _aunt Sakura_ ruined it all.

**Meilin's POV**

She'd worked it all out…and she'd been about to tell them the truth…my world was seconds away from crumbling beneath my feet…and Sakura had saved me…

But it was only a matter of time before either Ruby or Tori came into contact with my daughter again…and I knew she wouldn't hold it in for much longer…

She was like a time-bomb.

**Ruby's POV**

Something about this 'meeting' had made me uneasy, and now I was more nervous than I'd ever been…

The fact that Tori didn't _really _want me?

That was the least of my worries…  
I just couldn't have that little bitch sinking her claws back into him…

Tori was going to be mine…

**2 Weeks Later - Tori's POV**

Ruby leapt up to answer my doorbell, while Julian glared silently behind her back, and I was left to shoot him apologetic looks.

I didn't even know what I was doing back with her…she wasn't what I wanted…but seeing as I was never gonna _get _what I wanted, it seemed a better option than being alone.

There was shouting from the hall, and Ruby came to the doorway of the front room.

"Tori, there is someone at the door for you!"

"Who?" I wasn't expecting anyone…

"A mini-skank…" She smirked at me.

"_What_?" I was seriously confused now, and my thoughts were reflected in Julian's eyes.

"The skank's daughter…you _know_…Meilin's kid!" I couldn't hide my surprise, and as I got up to talk to her, I wondered if something had happened to Meilin…my stomach turned in apprehension for her.

"Can I help you?" It came out ruder than I had intended it, but I was too concerned to care, and the girl removed her hood, her hair reminding me of her mother in a way that gave me the urge to smile.

"Yeah…I just wanted to take a good look at the man who got my mother _pregnant_ and left her to be with the _bimbo_ that just answered your door."

"Wha-" But before I could ask, she shook her head and muttered…

"See you later…_dad_…" And she was gone, leaving me to stand on the doorstep, my mind reeling.

_She was my daughter?_

"Tori?" I turned back and re-entered my living room, wondering what I'd do now.

"What did that slut's daughter want? She's like a slut in training…" Ruby sat on the edge of my couch as I sunk down onto it.

"Oh Ruby, just shut the _fuck_ up…and don't you _ever _talk about Meilin _or_ Adorare like that in front of me, ok?" Julian laughed, and Ruby was infuriated.

"_Thank you_!" He muttered, and I found myself smiling slightly.

"Excuse _me_? What the hell are you talking about? And what are _you_ laughing at? Why can't I talk about _her_ like that?" She turned on me now, and I felt cornered.

"Because _she_ gave me more than _you_ ever would." I said, getting up and grabbing my coat.

"_What_? Where are you _going_?" She stood in front of me now.

"It's _over_, Ruby…And I'm going to see my daughter."


	9. URGENT!

**OKAY!!!**

**Due to demand, I'm writing the sequel to Curse Of The Wolf, called Rise Of The Wolf!**

**So, basically, now it's a trilogy :**

**1.The Past**

**2.Curse Of The Wolf**

**3.Rise Of The Wolf**

**But you totally _have _to read it, it's gonna be the best one!**

**What you waiting for?  
You know what to do!**


	10. Note

Hey, everyone, just to let you all know that this account will no longer carry any new stories or updates.  
However, if you want to read some of my newer (and, in my opinion, better) fics, take a look at my new profile - the link is on my profile, or you can just search 'Miss Delish'.


End file.
